Wishing for More
by Blue's Diamonds
Summary: Shanah is just looking for a place to belong, and straighten out her developing feelings for Draco.
1. The Dream

**Note: _So I have been wanting to write a fanfic about Harry Potter, focused around Draco (Gotta love him! *squee!*). Though... It's mainly focused around a girl named Shanah. She has been in the Malfoy Manor since she was four. She has this dream, over and over about how she came to the Manor. Wishing for More is based on the first movie, and Shanah's struggle to fit in. She doesn't want anyone to find out what she is. She's afraid they will call her a monster and everyone will be afraid of her. Anyway, keep reading to find out more! And watch for Wishing on Dreams!_**

"_Hush now, we're almost there."_

"_I want Mommy." I said weakly. My head hurt, and my throat and chest burned every time I tried to breath._

"_I know you do. I know."_

_I trembled in the arms of the woman who was carrying me. I was wrapped up in a thin cloth, and it did nothing to hold off the chill of the late winter night. I kept shifting, my brand mark burned on my wrist. _

"_I want to go home." I murmured._

"_I know you do. I know."_

_The wind picked up and snow stung my eyes. I whimpered and burrowed into the woman's body, seeking her warmth._

"_Hush, we're almost there." _

_I heard the crunch of gravel under her feet as she hurried down a new path. I shivered and wriggled, sticking my head out from under the cloth that concealed me. I saw the woman's face for the first time. She had a cloak on, her hood drawn up. Her black hair showed from under her hood, and her bright green eyes were dull with exhaustion and worry. Her skin was pale, and her cheeks and nose pink with cold. _

_She looked at me and smiled weakly. "Hush now." She said, pushing my head back down. I wailed in protest, which turned into a cry of pain as I shifted again. The mark on my arm blazing and angry blood and fire red. The woman carrying me shifted me in her arms, careful not to hurt my fragile young body. I whimpered and snorted, smoke rising from my nostrils. "Yes, I know. Hush now."_

_She was always telling me to hush, I wasn't even saying anything._

_A door. Suddenly she was knocking on a door. The sound seemed to echo on the other side. Footsteps echoed, and warm light spilled over us. _

"_What are you doing here?" A man hissed. "And what is under that?"_

_The cloth was pulled back from my head and I lifted it, squinting as light blinded me. I opened my mouth in a cry of objection._

_The man recoiled. "What is that doing here?" He growled. I looked at him through blurry eyes. I didn't like him and I snapped at him weakly._

"_Her family was just murdered." The woman said in a hushed voice. "Please, I know no one else who could protect her better than you."_

_The man scowled. "She's unstable. She'll be a danger to my son." He said flatly. A clear no. _

"_Please Lucius." The woman begged. "She's just discovering her powers. She'll grow into them, control them better. But she's already been branded. You must hide her here." _

_The cloth was placed over my head again, and I shifted. I withered and whimpered as pain burned through my body._

_The man named Lucius sighed. "Fine. I'll keep her." _

_The woman seemed relieved and I was handed off to the man. He held me loosely and I yelped as I started to slip from his grasp. He grunted and shifted me, tightening his grasp on me._

_Once more the cloth was removed from me and the woman leaned down, kissing my cheeks. "Stay well, Shanah." She murmured. Her cheeks shone with tears as they slid down her cheeks. She reached up with a gloved hand to wipe a tear that had fallen onto my cheek. On her wrist was a faded mark, like a scar. It was a dragon encircling a snarling wolf head._

"_Stay well, stay safe,"_

_**Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next one will be a little longer. In the next chapter, Shanah is awake. We see her relationships with the members of the Malfoy family. As she gets ready for her first year at Hogwarts, we see what she normally struggles with at home.**_


	2. Awakening

**Note: _Like promised, this chapter is longer. In this chapter, we see that Lucius clearly doesn't like Shanah, and Narcissa treats her like she's her child, though it is forced and Shanah knows it. Draco on the other hand, clearly cares for her. In the story, it doesn't state their age. We know that Draco is 11, and Shanah is only a few months older than him. She is believed to be born in January._**

I jolted awake.

"Zorianna!" I screamed.

My chest heaved and I shook violently. Sweat plastered my dark, dirty blonde hair to my forehead.

"Shan?"

I turned to look at my door, where a boy stood. His hair was a white blonde and his pale stone gray eyes looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine Draco, just the dream again." I said tiredly. "Go back to bed."

He didn't listen to me. He crossed my room to my bed and sat down on the edge. "You've been having the dream a lot lately, haven't you?" He asked, looking at me. "You've been screaming and crying out in your sleep at night."

I looked down at my hands, stroking the faint mark on my skin. It was a dragon, encircling a snarling wolf head.

"I said I'm fine, Draco. Please just go back to bed. You know how your father feels about me." I said softly, not meeting his gaze.

"I know, but you think I care?" He huffed.

"Yes, I think you do. " I said, trying to push him off my bed. "Leave!" I said, whining. "We leave for Hogwarts in the morning! At least get some sleep before we go!"

He made a sound in protest but got up and headed for the door. "You better get to sleep too!" He said. "And no more dreams!" And with that, he left. Closing the door behind him.

I flopped down onto my back, rolling over and burying my face in my pillow. I had been having the same dream, over and over for the past few nights. The one of the night when I first came to the Malfoy Manor when I was four. And I always woke after the woman said _"Stay well, stay safe."_ And I cried out her name, I think. I don't know this woman, or at least I don't think I don't. She bore the same mark I do, which Lucius makes me hide constantly.

He also doesn't like me playing with his son, Draco. We used to play and hang out all the time when we were younger. Well, for the most part anyway. After I settled into my powers of course. I am part wizard, and part something else. I've never been able to figure it out. No books hold the answers I need. None even hold the mark that is on my wrist.

My mind traveled all throughout the night. Tomorrow would be my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My cases were packed and ready, my owl Kapueo, shuffled in her cage. My wand lay on my nightstand next to my bed. I wasn't ready to leave the safety of the Manor. I wasn't ready to leave behind my daily chores, Lucius' constant disapproving scowl, and Narcissa's forced but gentle words. What if someone at the school found out what I was? What if I went through a sudden phase where I lost control? What if I was placed in a different house than Draco, and shamed the Malfoy's who were always in Slytherin?

I was never sure why I always felt I had to do everything like the Malfoys. Technically I wasn't part of the family. I never took on their name. I was just… Shanah. I had no last name, no family. But I had lived in the Manor most of my life; I had no memory of anything before. I only remembered coming to the Manor. That's my earliest memory.

Before I knew it, the sun had risen and dawn had arrived.

"Shanah? It's time to get up and get ready."

"Five more minutes Narcissa…." I moaned, closing my eyes and wishing sleep upon me. I heard my door open and heard her come in. She sat down at the edge of my bed and stroked the back of my head, roughly running her fingers through my horribly tangled hair.

"Did you have another bad dream?" She asked, sounding more annoyed than concerned.

I nodded slowly, turning to look at her through the corner of my eyes. "I wish I knew who she was." I said, meaning Zorianna. "I know she is important to me somehow, she has the same mark I do." I stroked the mark on the inside of my left wrist. "Just…. I wish I knew why she's important to me. And I wish I knew where she is, if she's still alive. For all I know, she's the only real family I have."

Tears stung my eyes and I turned my head burying it back into my pillow. Suddenly I felt Narcissa's arms around me, lifting my small body. She turned me so I was sitting next to her and drew me close, like I imagine a mother would do to comfort her child. I remember Draco sitting like this many times as a boy, after he got hurt or had a bad dream.

"We're your family now Shan, you need to remember that." She said softly. "Even if we don't show it, we do love you like one of our own."

My bottom lip trembled and I shook slightly. "I know." I said, my voice quaking. "And I try so hard to make you and Lucius proud of me. I always do my best, really I do. But…. But I'm never as good as I should be, not as good as Draco is."

Her arms tightened around me. "Of course you're good enough!" She said, but that was all the comforting I got.

I wiped my cheeks dry and pulled away from her. "I should get ready now." I said, getting out of my bed. My nightgown fell down to my ankles as I forced a smile back at the woman who has taken care of me for so long. I then hurried out of my room and went to take a bath. I had to get ready, and I wanted to scrub myself clean. On my way to the bathroom I ran into Draco.

"Shan!" He said, stopping me and looking at me with a disapproving scowl, looking much like his father. "You didn't sleep at all, did you?" He studied me with narrowed eyes.

I pulled away and forced a smile. "You know, just the jitters." I said as I hurried down the corridor. I turned a corner and nearly ran into Lucius. "Oh! Good morning sir." I said with a small bow before trying to get around him to get back on my way.

"Shanah, shouldn't you have already been up and ready?" Lucius said, his constant scowl falling on me. I flinched and looked up at him.

"Maybe…" I said, trying to look innocent.

Lucius huffed and looked at me through narrowed eyes. "You should have been ready, and had all your chores done _before_ now." He said, his scowl deepening. "Really Shanah, by now I expect more from you."

I twisted my fingers together and looked down at my toes. "Sorry sir… I just…. I had another dream about Zorianna…."

A sudden pain sizzled on the side of my face, bringing tears to my eyes as I fell and sprawled out on the floor. Lucius was standing over me, his features cold and looked like they were made of rock.

"What have I told you, about speaking that name in this house?" He said his voice low and quavering.

"But sir… You know-"

"Quiet! I don't want to hear it!" he growled.

"But Lucius! You know as well as I do she's the only link to who I really am!" I stood now, my eyes blazing with anger.

"Enough Shanah! I don't want to hear it! That woman is nothing but rubbish. She's nothing but dirt soiling my best pair of shoes!"

I screamed and lashed out at him, but he caught my wrist. My eyes locked on him, a single tear sliding down my cheek. "Don't you _dare _touch me, Lucius." I growled. The mark on my left wrist started to glow an angry blood and fire red. With a cry that echoed down the corridor, I shifted.

Lucius recoiled, looking at me with horror and disgust as I stood face to face with him. I was the size of a large pony or small horse. The front half of my body looked like a black wolf, and the bottom half looked like a black dragon. My front legs were dragon legs from my elbows down, and huge, thick black leathery wings sprouted from my shoulders. A long tail lashed like an outraged whip behind me.

The mark on my wrist stopped glowing and I looked at Lucius. My lips quivered and it took all my will power not to bite his head off.

"Out." Lucius hissed. "Out before someone sees you!"

I crouched low and huffed, smoke spilling past my lips as if to say _Out where?_

Lucius growled and looked around frantically.

"Father? What's going on?" It was Draco.

My fur rose and I headed for the nearest door. I scrabbled at the handle, my paws too big to get a good grip. Lucius came, and threw open the door. I crushed myself inside the closet filled with cleaning supplies. The door slammed behind me. The tip of my tail stuck out from under the door.

"Father, who were you just speaking to?" Draco asked.

_Shift back, please shift back. Shift!_

"No one. It's none of your business." Lucius said. He moved as if to go past his son but he stepped on the tip of my tail. I hissed and a flicker of flame lit up the small closet. I snatched my tail back from under the door, the scales tearing off causing me more discomfort.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"Nothing." Lucius said flatly, blocking the door.

"Father, have you put Shanah in the closet?" Draco asked, sounding horrified.

"Of course not." Lucius said. "She's getting ready."

_Shift! Shift shift shift!_

"Prove it then." I heard Draco say. Okay, maybe I was wrong when I thought he couldn't stand up to his father.

Lucius paused a moment then the handle turned.

_Shift, shift, shift!_ I thought desperately.

Light filled the small space and I blinked, my mark slowly stopped glowing.

"Lucius?" I said, looking up at him, smiling weakly as his face was shadowed with relief.

"You lied! She is too in the closet!" Draco said.

"Ah, yes I am in the closet. But I was um… Hiding." I said, nodding. "I don't have time to do my chores before we leave and I was afraid of what Lucius would do if he found out."

Draco narrowed his eyes at me and opened his mouth to protest but his father cut him off. "Draco, you better go finish getting ready as well. Set the better example for our dear Shanah." He said icily. Draco hesitated a moment, his eyes studying me a moment. His eyes settled on my cheek, which was throbbing with a dull pain. I turned my head away, so he couldn't see it.

"I must be going now." I said, leaving and hurrying off. I could feel two pairs of eyes, burning into my back as I fled.

**Note: _I hoped you liked this one! The next chapter picks up after Draco and Shanah get on the train. Shanah meets someone new, and quickly befriends her. But what happens once they reach Hogwarts? Will she get into Slytherin like she know Draco will? If she doesn't... How can the two possibly stay close friends?_**


End file.
